Mistmyre
The kingdom of Mistmyre is, as its name implies, a rather grim and spooky place to outsiders. With narrow roads winding alongside large, all-devouring bogs, it seems that no-one in their right mind would want to live here – and yet this region is dotted with villages and towns, just like the other countries in Anvestris, though many of them are carefully placed on solid ground so that the foundations can’t be eroded away from under the buildings, or else set up on stilts atop the brackish lakes. While Mistmyre on the whole seems perpetually on the verge of leaping out and grabbing unwary travelers, it does have its good points. For one, it possesses fertile farmland that the more intrepid settlers have been eager to put to use, and for another, dotted throughout the labyrinth of bogs and lakes explorers have discovered ruins surrounding nodes of high magical energy. Some of these nodes have been put to use, with the old ruins used as foundations for new mage towers, while others, for various reasons, have proved too difficult to reach just yet (though people still try). However, due to Mistmyre’s location adjacent to Runeheart, some of the magical effects of Gazaramond’s activities have bled over into Mistmyre. The first effect that most people will notice is that the dead of Mistmyre tend not to remain still for long if left to their own devices. Bodies must be dismembered and the remains blessed and locked in stone crypts to keep the recently deceased from simply getting up and walking around in a few days. Most of the mobile dead tend to be zombies, mindlessly carrying out whatever tasks they were accustomed to in life, but the remains of particularly unpleasant people have been known to return as ghouls or worse. Never let it be said, however, that the people of Mistmyre were averse to adaptation. In many cases, zombies of loved ones have been corralled and bound to a location otherwise occupied by the living to be used as servants and laborers. For this reason, necromancers are a respected, not feared, part of the magical community. History Mistmyre is one of the older kingdoms in Anvestris, as evidenced by the layers of ruins that can be found if one digs down deep enough. It is widely believed that it contains the oldest settlements in all of Anvestris, though whether they are intact or buried under the sucking mud has yet to be determined. Age of Shadows Age of Scales Age of Dawn Age of Discovery Age of Conquest Age of Enlightenment Geography While Mistmyre appears to be dominated by swamplands, in fact this is mainly the southern regions close to the Anglemaw Sea. The northern regions are quite solid and very fertile, boasting some of the most hospitable land for settlers and farmers in the area. The climate is damp and tends to be hot in the summer and cool in the winter, so that the ground seldom freezes solid. The summer tends to be very wet and rainy, frequently flooding the land and causing the swamp itself to expand, until the dry winter sees its recession, in a cycle that brings to mind the tides of the ocean. Settlements * Shining Dawn Physical Features * Mistmyre Swamp Notable Locations * Dancing Stones Government Inhabitants * Elves ** Wood Elves * Gnomes ** Rock Gnomes ** Tinker Gnomes * Half-Elves * Half-Orcs * Humans ** Anvestrians ** Krevnya ** M'Tabwe * Nezumi Wildlife * Outsiders ** Aasimars * Shapeshifters ** Lycanthropes *** Werecrocodiles * Undead ** Zombies Economy Natural Resources Government Economy Natural Resources Culture Art Clothing Cuisine Philosophy Religion Science Category:Lyranthium Category:Geography Category:Lyranthium/Pages Needing More Info Category:Anvestris Category:Monda Category:Mistmyre Category:Anvestris/Nations Category:Monda/Nations Category:Nations